


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script is from an episode of the Snorks.





	Napkin Sneeze

(Rocko, Heffer and Filbert are with Bev and Ed.)

Bev: You look tired, my friends. Please sit and have something to eat.

(Filbert takes a seat. Then Rocko starts shaking out a napkin while Heffer watches. Suddenly Rocko inhales and sneezes, to Heffer’s concern.)

Rocko: Hehhh-- Ah-choooo! (sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger) Someone put sneezing powder in my napkin.

(Ed laughs to himself.)

Ed: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...


End file.
